Secret Past
by falachen
Summary: Will has always wondered about his past. Who was his father? His mother? But mainly he wonders about some old memories. Memories of a cold snow covered land and a black citadel. Yet only one can answer his questions: the Ranger Halt, his mentor. Find out what happened to Will shortly after being left at Redmont, when he vanished with only a trail of wolf prints to guide Halt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It's done. Halt didn't know her name or the family's name. So he just wrote "A BRAVE MOTHER" on the grave. Halt had tried to save her but she had died saving him. At least the young boy was still alive. What was his name? Will, that was it. She had called him Will.

Halt entered the small house. Will slept quietly in his blanket. As Halt entered, Will opened his eyes and let out a small burble sound. He then smiled and stared at Halt with big brown eyes. Taking a cloth, Halt soaked it in milk and brought it over to Will.

"I guess you're hungry," Halt said as he picked Will up. He noticed pleasantly that Will didn't cry or scream. Rather, he patiently waited until Halt put the soaked cloth to his mouth. His little fingers gripped the cloth and his brown eyes continued to state at Halt.

"I wonder what I'll do with you," Halt muttered to himself.

Will let out a small burble and grabbed one of Halt's fingers. The man humored the baby with a smile before laying him back down. Soon the young baby was fast asleep. Halt, meanwhile, racked his brain to find an answer. Will's parents owned nothing. The land and house would be given to some new tenets by the fief's baron. The village could raise him but would show him no love. He would be a slave, nothing more. Yet Halt couldn't take him. He was a Ranger which meant he would be away from the boy for long time periods. That couldn't happen if Will was to have proper care. Also, many people feared Rangers, and that fear could very easily be transferred to Will once people found out he was being raised by a Ranger.

As he thought, Halt remembered Redmont and Baron Arald, who had begun an orphanage at his castle for children with parents that died in battle. It was known as the Ward. Two children were already there: Horace and Alyss.

"Yes, I will take him Redmont. I can explain everything to the Baron later," Halt mused.

That night watched as Halt rode off with the precious bundle. Will was going to grow up safely at Redmont Halt knew. Not just because of the knights and the castle, but also because Halt himself would be there watching him. He had a promise to keep after all. Also, when Will reached the age of fifteen, he would be given the option of working for any of the Redmont's Craftmasters.

All Halt had to do was get Will safely to Redmont, leave him with the note, and talk to the Baron. That was easy and simple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tsarr, an old wolf, sat near his den. The time had come; Morgra was on the move again. He could hear Jarla taking care of the young human pup. The winter was getting worse but there was still so much to do. They needed the white she-cub and the second human child.

A cry broke the air as Skart, the eagle, dove. Swooping low, he dropped a stone to the floor. This is what he had been waiting for. Tsarr reached for the stone, placing the image of the second human child in his mind. His teeth broke the rock and he vanished.

Skart let out another cry then turned southward. He knew the location of the child. Now he had to guide Tsarr home before Morgra gave chase. She needed both humans to complete the spell along with blood at the altar. Just as the legend said:

_ "As a she-cub is whelped with a coat that is white,_

_ And two human children stolen to suckle the Sight_

_ From a place where injustice was secretly done_

_ Then the Marked One is here and a legend begun._

_ When Wolfbane is dreamt of with terror and dread,_

_ And the untamed are tamed, prepare for the dead._

_ For the Shape Changer's pact with the birds will come true,_

_ When the blood of the Varg blends with Man's in the dew,_

_ As the Searchers are tempted, who hunger and prowl,_

_ Down the Pathways of Death, by the summoning howl._

* * *

><p><em> Then the truest of powers will fleshed on the bone<em>

_ And the Searchers tempt nature to prey on its own._

_ With blood at the altar, the Vision has shall come_

_ When the eye of the moon is as round as the sun._

_ In the citadel raised by the lords of before,_

_ The stone twins await – both the power and the law._

_ Then the past and the future shall finally show,_

_ To the wounded, the secret the Lera must know._

_ And all shall be witness to that which will be,_

_ In the mind of the Man Varg, then who shall be free?_

* * *

><p><em> And only a family both loving and true,<em>

_ May conquer the evil, so ancient, so new._

_ As they fight to uncover what secrets they share_

_ And see in their journey how painful is care._

_ See in the shadows a friend of old,_

_ To bind the past to future with a promise fortold._

_ Beware the Betrayer, whose meaning is strife,_

_ For their faith shall be tried by the makers of life,_

_ And who shall divine, in the dead of the night,_

_ The lies from the truth, the darkness from light?_

_ Like the cry of the scavenger, torn through the air_

_ A courage is needed, as deep as despair."_

Tsarr appeared not far from a large castle. Slowly he crept forward, using the trees as cover. Men patrolled the top of the walls. As Tsarr approached, he could tell that the walls were made of a special stone, a red stone. The walls were high but Tsarr knew he couldn't dig under, especially if these castles were built like the ones in his home. Suddenly he saw it. A man kept walking along a bridge. Tsarr picked up the pace. Something told him this was his only way in and out. The guard turned and started back. Silently, so the man didn't know, Tsarr followed. Once they were in the courtyard, the man turned to head back but Tsarr had already slipped away.

His nose didn't work all too well but the smell of mild was too strong to miss. Tsarr scratched at the door, which wasn't locked. Carefully Tsarr walked the wooden floors, leaving behind a trail of muddy footprints. He padded up a staircase and opened the first room a crack. There were humans but no pups. The second and third rooms were the same. By smelling under the door, Tsarr knew the fourth room was empty.

Then he heard it, a baby's soft cry as it slept. Going low, Tsarr crept towards the last door in the hall. Opening the door, Tsarr found a new problem. The room was filled with tiny beds. Also, five different scents came to his nose. Three were Draggas but only one was his target. The moonlight suddenly vanished as Skart appeared in the window. He used one hooked talon to point to the second bed on the left. Quickly Tsarr went over and nudged the pup awake. Nipping at the pup's odd skin, Tsarr led the child onto his back. He had learned the first time that the human pups were too heavy to carry in his mouth.

Once the Dragga was secure, Tsarr set off. He was padding down the hall when the second door opened and a woman stepped out. She was going to check on the babies. Spotting the child and the wolf, she let out an ear splitting scream. Tsarr flattened his ears and snarled. _"The first child was so much easier,"_ he thought. Racing past the woman, Tsarr made for the door. He had just exited when five guards blocked his path. Two had spears, which they now lowered. The three others drew their swords.

A screech rang out as Skart dove and scratched at the men. Tsarr snapped at the nearest man, drawing blood. The man cried out and stumbled backward. Tsarr took the opportunity. He leaped forward, passing the man in a heartbeat. Mud splattered his coat as he made for the open bridge. His lips drew back in a snarl as he saw the bridge going up. He bounded onto the bridge and stopped. The drop was now too much. He would die making it. The child began to cry loudly. Luckily for Tsarr, the boy had saved his life. Archers had aimed at him, not seeing the figure he carried. Now, hearing the child, they paused. They knew that they would kill the child if the fired.

Their indecision gave Tsarr time to think. Quickly he pulled the Dragga from his back, felt his feet beginning to slip, and leaped. The men heard a splash and knew the wolf was swimming. A young guard grabbed a torch and tossed it to the other bank. The light revealed Tsarr carrying a limp form onto the shore. Tsarr turned back and growled. After putting the baby Dragga down, he threw back his head and howled triumphantly. Tsarr grabbed Will and raced off.

* * *

><p><strong>DefinitionsExplanations:**

Dragga: wolf term for a male (in a pack, it represents the alpha male)

Drappa: wolf term for a female (in a pack it represents the alpha female); **you will see this later**

"odd skin": wolves don't understand that we wear clothing so they see it as extra skin

Sight: power that can be held by animals and people; each holder has a different part of it: see the past/future/both, read minds and control wills, talk to birds (most have this, the bird is known as a Helper: Skart is an example)- Tsarr and Morgra both have this power (seen by green flakes in their eyes) though Tsarr's power is weakening


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters from the Sight and Ranger's Apprentice.**

**Chapter 3**

Baron Arald paced vigorously in his spacious office. Things weren't just bad, things were VERY bad. A wolf had gotten into the orphanage and taken a child. When the thought of the child crossed his mind, Arald shuddered. The missing child was Will, the boy he had promised Halt would be safe. Arald knew the story of Will's father saving Halt, of the promise made, and how Will became an orphan.

A horse's neigh came from the courtyard. Halt had returned from a minor problem and had seen the note from Arald on his door. Now Arald was even more nervous. How could he tell Halt, a close friend, that he had lost someone that Halt felt obligated to protect? How could he tell Halt he had broken his trust? Feeling sick with worry, Arald slumped into his leather chair. Soon footsteps could be heard on the steps. Arald knew Halt made almost no sound so it had to be the guards. A knock broke into his thoughts.

"Come in," Arald called.

His heart sank still further as Halt entered the room. Halt be small but his skill equaled ten of the finest men. Yet, it was the fact that Halt was a friend that made it impossible for Arald to speak. His friend had trusted him and he had failed.

Halt could see the pain and indecision on Arald's face. In fact, most people who knew Halt's secret had been avoiding him. Even Lady Pauline, who often stayed close to Halt in times of trouble. So, Halt had been slowing piecing things together. It had something to do with Will. From Arald's reaction, it was something bad.

Quietly Halt asked, "What happened to Will?"

Arald's shoulders slumped. "A wolf got into the castle last night. It entered the Ward and Will's room without anyone noticing. Only as it was leaving was it spotted. Men surrounded it but it got out and leaped into the moat. Last we saw, the wolf was carrying Will towards the river."

Halt simply nodded, taking and shifting through the information. Yet something puzzled him. Wolves don't slink around. They give chase outright, using endurance to their advantage. Also, they kill as quickly as they can. From what Arald had said, Halt thought that the wolf was leaving with Will alive. He needed answers to questions but they weren't coming from Arald. Halt had to see things with his own eyes.

"May I look around?" he asked.

Arald waved his hand. Halt might be able to find something of importance. He looked up and saw that Halt was gone. "Off already. I guess it's for the best," Arald thought. Halt walked down the steps, thinking about what was stated before. It didn't make any sense. A wolf sneaks in just to steal a human child. Why not just kill one of the guards? Why take THAT much of a risk if you don't want to kill what you are after?

Halt shook his head as he approached the Ward building. It just didn't make sense. The Baron had ordered that nothing was to be disturbed. The other children had been moved into the castle for further protection. Bending down to one knee, Halt studied the muddy paw prints and the door.

The marks on the door were shallow, indicating that the wolf had used its claws to open the door, not its teeth. This was a more silent method, revealing to Halt that the wolf had done this before. The paw prints were quite large, larger than any wolf print in Araluen. Halt's brow furrowed at this. If the wolf wasn't native to Araluen then how did it arrive here? Following the tracks, Halt realized that this wolf indeed know how to be stealthy. Also, the wolf didn't know exactly where it was going.

Entering the room where Will had slept, Halt saw even more disturbing information. The wolf had entered a few paces than stopped. After a few moments, the wolf headed straight for Will and took him. Standing in the middle of the room, Halt wrestled with himself. Something was off, way off.

Footsteps came to his ears. Turning towards the door, Halt saw one of the soldiers from that night. His face had a couple of bandages, as did his arms and hands. He was uncomfortable, as most were around Rangers.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, but I thought I could give a little information," the soldier stammered.

Halt gave a small nod. The soldier, not hearing a command, remained silent. With a sigh, Halt spoke, "What do you know?"

"Very little but I can give some minor details. The wolf was old. I could tell by the eyes, they weren't as bright, and the silver hairs on its muzzle. Also, it carried the boy on its back, not in its mouth. I spotted it running after it left the Ward. I blocked its path with some other. Since I was one of two that had spears, I lowered mine and advanced. Suddenly, I heard a screech and felt pain in my face as an eagle scratched at me. The wolf snarled and, with far more speed than I thought possible, bit me in the arm. I could see that its amber eyes had a hint of green and its teeth felt like ice cold knives. With a cry, I fell back and the wolf raced on. That's all I know," the soldier said.

Halt studied the man. He knew that the man wouldn't lie about something like this. However, the story about the eagle was far-fetched. A thought suddenly struck him. Turning quickly, Halt raced to the window. People had been saying that an eagle had been flying around, entering rooms, and "looking" at babies. His heart began to pound as he studied the talon marks in the wood. Maybe the soldier's tale wasn't that far-fetched. Maybe the wolf and the eagle had connection, like an owner.

One thing Halt knew for sure: he had to follow that wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Abelard's hooves rang on stone as he picked his way carefully along the bank. Halt was leaning over, looking for tracks. The trail had gone cold. One moment the wolf was there then the next it was gone. There was no sign of the wolf on the other side, indicating it hadn't crossed.

Halt was frustrated. He had come so close to finding the wolf but now he had nothing. For three days Halt's hopes had been rising. Evidence showed that the wolf hadn't killed Will. However, it still had him. Abelard could sense his rider's worry so he rarely stopped for longer than needed. But now his rider was upset, something that happened close to never. Mad or angered was common but not upset and frustrated to the point of absolute obsession.

Suddenly Abelard stopped. He could sense it. Something wasn't right. Whatever it was, it meant danger, more danger than anything his rider had been in before. He felt his master's hand gently pat his neck.

"Come on, boy. It's alright," Halt said softly. He pressed his knees into Abelard's side.

Abelard moved onward. The sense of danger continued to grow. Every muscle began to tense. He knew his strengths could not match the power they faced. He rumbled a warning…

Something rustled in the trees then shot out. Abelard reared, throwing his hooves high. Talons lashed back as Skart flew over. Halt was out of reach thanks to Abelard. Skart turned back for a second attempt. Abelard again reared. This time Skart lashed out at him. Pain shot through Abelard's head as Skart's talons cut into his nose.

Halt was ready for Abelard's second rear. He looked up and saw Skart making his dive. Abelard went up and lashed out. Skart leaned to the left, spread his talons, and struck. His talons sliced through Abelard's face and nose. Halt heard Abelard's cry of pain, a sound that made his heart ache. He had to act.

A screech rang out as Skart dodged Halt's swinging bow. It was then that Halt saw the stone in the eagle's left talon. A growl resounded around him. Halt spun Abelard around. The wolf stood, ears flat and teeth bared, before him. Young Will was hanging on its back.

"Will!" Halt called.

The baby looked at Halt with big brown eyes. His small hands began to release the wolf's fur. The wolf's snout turned toward the child. A flash went through its eyes and its body trembled. Abelard whinnied and backed away. Will's fingers closed on the wolf's fur again. The eagle screeched, attracting the wolf's attention. It dropped the rock. The wolf caught it and turned to Halt. Again its body began to tremble.

Halt reached for an arrow. His aim was good enough that he could shoot and not hurt Will. He just had to be faster than the eagle…

His body froze. The green part of the wolf's eye had him transfixed. Abelard froze beneath him. Some falling leaves stopped in mid-air. The eagle hung frozen in the sky. The wolf along could move. It stepped towards the river, releasing the eagle in the process. It gently landed on the wolf's back.

Turning to look at Halt, the wolf suddenly spoke in words, "I am not your enemy. The boy will be safe with me, Tsarr, and Skart, the eagle. Beware, Morgra is on the move. Beware the power of the Sight."

With that, Tsarr released Halt and Abelard. He cracked the stone and all three vanished. Halt was on his own again with more questions than answers.


End file.
